


Keep Holding On

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, Love, Protective Luke, Reggie Peters Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Character Study (Julie and The Phantoms), Sad, Sad Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Julie Molina, keep holding on song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Reggie is struggling till one day in the garage he lets it all out, everything he's bottled up so many emotions.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone  
> Warning Suicide attempts, self-harm.
> 
> so this is a pretty heavy story about Reggie, he is dealing with a lot of emotions some past issues come out.  
> Also, Julie past issues come in to play as well, I'm not sure if I should do more chapters let me know.

Reggie knew that if it wasn’t for Luke and Alex, he wouldn’t be a ghost he would be actually dead. Sometimes thoughts and feelings become too much, Reggie was having a bad day in the garage he stood up letting everything out.

“IT’S NOT FAIR, I can’t do this anymore.” He felt defeated shouting helped it grabbed everyone’s attention Luke spoke. “What do you mean? Come on Reg talk to us.” Luke tried to approach Reggie he held his hands out to stop him.

“Luke’s right just talk to us, please let us in,” Alex spoke as nervously as the mood in the room was intense. Alex stood at his drum kit wearing his pink hoodie and black shorts, Julie sat at the piano she wore a sunset curve shirt with blue genes and a decorative chain. Julie’s hair was up in buns she straightened it, she also wore bracelets and her Julie necklace when spoke calmly.

“I agree with Alex, but what can’t you do anymore????” She stood up from the piano moving over to stand with Luke. He was wearing a white shirt, with a skull on it along with lots of bright colours. Luke wore his blue hoodie along with black ripped pants and a chain, Reggie spoke abruptly.

“Being a ghost I don’t want it, I feel like our choice if we live or die has been taken away from us.” Those words hit everyone like a tone of bricks so heavy Alex walked over to the others speaking.

“How can you say that? Yeah being a ghost is hard sometimes, but we still have each other.” Reggie’s mind flashed back to the moment on the beach, Luke was talking about how they were the only family they need.

He began fiddling with his hands looking down at his feet, Reggie wore a white shirt and red flannel along with black ripped pants. “I can say what I want when I was alive most of my life sucked. Now being a ghost I still feel depressed, angry like I want to cut myself.” He turned to look at Julie the others noticed she was crying it made him feel bad, Luke spoke his words filled with urgency. 

“God Reggie do you know what you mean to us? I know life was hard for you, it sucks having bad thoughts but you gotta lean on us.” Julie agreed while sighing she hated that Reggie felt this way she knew those feelings all too well. She decided to tell the guys something about herself to help Reggie open up.

“Yes lean on us, but um I’m going tell you 3 something only my dad and Flynn know about. After my mom died I slipped into a depression, I wouldn’t leave my room for weeks.  
I would leave the house for days at a time, only sending texts to Flynn letting her know I was ok. No one knew where I would go, I spent most of the days wandering around. But one night it was so bad I, um tried to end my own life by almost jumping off a bridge as everything just hurt so much.” 

Straight away Luke and Alex started crying, Reggie didn’t know how to react. Luke felt so upset he hugged Julie, Alex had a flashback moment until Luke spoke. “Julie I’m so sorry you went through that. I’m glad you are still here, you and Reggie have us. We can’t let these bad thoughts get to us, we are a band and family forever.” 

Reggie wasn’t convinced he had pent up emotions coming out. Since Julie got the guy's stamps removed they hadn’t really talked about it now was time. “But that’s what I’m saying we don’t have a choice, Caleb will come for us he will know we are still here. I’ll be damned if I let Caleb hurt any of you. I’m sick of feeling so helpless like I can’t do anything being a ghost means we are stuck with no choices.”

Walking towards Reggie in slow motion Alex felt the courage to speak up but his nerves still showed. “Look Caleb is powerful but we are too, Julie saved us I think together we can save Willie and all the other ghosts.” 

Reggies huffed in annoyance making Alex take a step back in panic. “Dude! Willie is what started all this, I get it you love him that’s great. I can’t help be mad at him for what he's done he brought Caleb into our lives.” Reggie knew he hurt Alex but he kept that in for a long time Alex spoke briskly.

“That’s not true, technically we saw him before Willie introduced us. I just never said anything it’s my fault I bumped into him.” Luke placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder speaking calmly to ease the discussion.

“It’s no one’s fault, but Reggie I’m upset that you think it’s ok to give up your afterlife. Do you know how it would make us feel if you weren’t here?” No, he didn’t know how they would feel because sometimes he felt ignored or unwanted.

“Luke’s right no matter what you say, we love you stop trying to push us away. It’s not working, Julie’s story all our stories are connected.”It didn’t make it easy to hear but Alex was right he hated to admit, it but Reggie felt like he should talk about his past.

“Julie thank you for telling us about that night, there’s something I’ve kept for too long I need to tell you all. The thing is I tried to kill myself once before I never told Luke or Alex about it. He paused for a few seconds looking at, Alex and Luke who couldn’t believe what they just heard. Julie was in shock crying she just wanted to give Reggie a hug he went on.

“My dad was mean bastard, one night my mom was out with friends. He drank a lot I tried to hide the booze but he found it, It was midnight when he came stomping into my room I tried to get out but he barricaded me in shoving me against the wall.” 

Luke hands started shaking he felt dizzy, standing next to his friends. Alex's eyes flash with anger hearing Reggie confess. Julie was still crying Luke put his arm around her to keep her steady as well himself. Reggie paced while talking the others stood watching and listening.

“He kept saying horrible things to me, slapped me across the face. I try to get out sneaking behind him but he, grabbed my throat pushing on the bed. I tried to pull his hand off but I wasn’t strong enough he used his fist and broke my nose.” 

Alex also felt sick he wanted to throw up he wasn’t sure if ghosts could throw up. Luke felt his chest could explode in a rage like never before. Julie hated that Reggie went through any of that she didn’t know how to react. “Anyway for some reason, he let go of me he took off out of the house driving away. I was left broken and bleeding in so much pain I just didn’t want to be there anymore. 

So I went into the bathroom opening the draws, I found a sharp razor I hid there I pulled it out and held it to my arm. I made some cut marks, I was about to do my veins but I got a text from Luke asking me to meet him at the studio so in a way you saved me.” 

That blew Luke’s mind he remembered the day crystal clear, it was the day he ran away. He needed someone the first that person he thought of was Reggie.  
“I remember that day you helped me, I’m so sorry we didn’t know. I’m so glad you are still with us we all would be so lost with you.”

Reggie smiled slightly for the first time that day he did love his friends and Julie it just got all too much sometimes. “I know sometimes I just feel stuck, like the thoughts in my mind just drag me down I just don’t know how to deal with them.” 

Julie walked toward Reggie he didn’t back away this time Julie pulled him in for a hug. Alex and Luke glided forward to join the group hug Reggie pulled them in tight. After a few minutes, they stopped standing starring at each other. 

“I’m sorry that I’ve been a handful, I guess I should talk more often but it’s been hard thanks for being great friends.” Alex smiled feeling less stressed, Julie was beaming Luke was happy truly they all been the best friends he ever had.

“We love you, Reggie please talk to us whenever you feel that way. Remember we are family together forever, ride or die we can fight anything.” It was like a weight lifted from Reggie’s shoulders he finally felt peace at least for the moment everything felt ok.

You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know, I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go, you know, I won't give in  
No, I won't give in  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
So far away, I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close and it comes to an end  
With you by my side, I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the true  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through


End file.
